heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Potentisapien
Megahumans or Potentisapiens, are a race composed by the descendants of the Indigo Protogenoi. They all have unique powers. Common Traits *'Advanced Longevity' - They only age like normal humans, until the get 16 years old. Afterwards they age twice or thrice more slower than a human being would be. *'Abnormal Phyisiology' - All of them, have anime-like hairstyles and sometimes colors. In some cases they have elf hears or horns. Other cases their eye colors change. Another unique trait of them is that they could metabolize amazing amounts of radiation. Also they can survive into space, but they can't breath on there. Once they get emotionally agitated, they produce a very unique hormone called: Mana. *'AR Gaze' - All of them, possess the ability to see an augmented reality. This ocurres when a specific radiation, that changes their left eye's color into hot pink color with a blue part in the the left corner of the iris. If the Megahuman in cuestion is excited enough, the things they could be seeing in AR could turn real. *'Law of Highlander' - The Law of Highlander, states that 'The can be only one'. Meaning that it could only be one or more powers exclusive for each person, similar one perhaps, but never the same power on two or more individuals. Of course there some exceptions. *'Power Soul' - Once there's enough of Mana, a Megahuman can access some special move, that is far beyond the user's power. This is divided and categorized by the next types: **'Valor' - **'Mystic' - **'Instint' - **'Hero' - List of Known Megahumans and their powers *Reader Pussmaid - The Kaleidoscope *Wrestling Tomkin - Substanciakinesis *Increase Pickart - Laser Eyes *Bothild Knighton - Vrykolakas and Vampiric Blight *Ivo Wulvedon - Keríkinesis *Frenando Patudo - Virokinesis and Nosokinesis *Damiana de Valterra - Phytokinesis *Class 1-C *#Ronin Soul Clan: *##Wells Acres - Electromancy, Photokinesis, Rickness, Flight, Super Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Megatotomy, Zenkai, Polymerization and Reboot *##Darwin Diaz - Geomancy, Lithomancy, Hyper-Senses, Ferrokinesis, Flight, Super Strength, Superhuman Durability, Megatotomy, Zenkai, Polymerization and Reboot *##Barry Suarez - Invincibility and Nitro Emission *##Kirby Lautaro - Speedhack and Prophecy *##Rei Ichi - Isfet and Brain Power *#Gay Aikin - Xylokinesis *#Calloway Van der Callows - Survival of the Fittest *#Jago "Log" Loughty - Monster Form *#Nikola Ales - Golden Wind *#Danel Colavecchio - Oxikinesis *#Mattheus Pascali - Ermískinesis *#Santiago Carpenter - Advanced Macro Probability *#Juan André Polinsh - Still Force Projection *#Jason Roberts - Reiciokinesis and Rupture Summoning *#Eloy Yakhini - Geo-Thermokinesis *#Long Nakamura - Personal Space Sharing and Symphokinesis *#Lein Nakamura - Personal Space Sharing and Symphokinesis *#Gordon Luna - Vibrokinesis *#Mitchell "Mitch" Mella - Metachrosis and Wallcrawling *#Alphonso Churchs - Incendia Respiro and Frigomancy *#Monday Eisenstein - Contact-Based Chronoportation *#Tuesday Eisenstein - Contact-Based Chronoportation *#December Portendorfer - Hydrophysiology *#Austin Figueroa - Magnetokinesis *Jet Anuthosh - Haemokinesis *Class 1-B: *#Nazareth Balthazar - Umbrakinesis *#Valentine "Valen" Diffalci - Power Feather *#Franz Plencovich - Shattering *#Agustín Javier - Piezokinesis *#Gregor Drivet - Fusionist Magistery *#Guy Riviera - 3-D Thought Image and Rubber Soul *#Martino Bryda - Picnokinesis *#Roderick Rivarola - Coronakinesis *#Paddy Davidson - Foldabody *#Luka Martin - Charyeok *#Nicolae Amaya - Platypus Body and Spike Projection *#Juliet Germanott - Gift of Life *#Romano Turner - Recalculate Route *#Helen Fernandes - Wool Bending *#Michael Soria - Liquifaction *#Rhodri Acres - Osteokinesis *#Alexei Caceres - Psionic Equilibrium Distortion and Psionic Equilibrium Restoration *#Atillio Morten - Serqekinesis *#Francis LaThor - Tentacole *#Leonard Henrick - Vrykólakaskinesis *Diego Racciatti - Induced Compress *Class 1-A: *#Nikolaos Antezana - Pliability Control *#Augustine Coraza - Blank Burst *#Frederick Coraza - Black Buster *#Rose Crespi - Tachyonkinesis and Biokinesis *#Stephan Petracci - You Are What You Eat and You Are Who You Eat *#Nikos Plencovich - Deconstruction *#Gaston Tolesano - Zero Day Attack *#Massimilliano Baibona - Massive *#Barbara Cascarro - Matter Mimicry *#Sammy Giordano - Asteroeidískinesis *#August Seta - Momentum Siphoning *#Julian Sinelly - Cloning and Thermokinesis *#François D'Onofrio - Ecriture *#Brychan Russo - Tribokinesis *#Emamanuel Testa - Fournos Mikrokymatonkinesis *#Erick Mandel - Asura Body and Léizerkinesis *#Johani Pallace - Méizerkinesis *#Quintessence Anuthosh - Bind *#Anders Thurston - Ergokinesis.0 *#Filbrick Fortland - On/Off *Josephine Kidd - Absolute Recall, Memory-Make and Memory Storage *Class 1-D: *#Antonia Velázquez - Metáxikinesis *#Webster "Nacho" Gonza - Noise Harmonizing and Energy Silhouette *#Davis Biscaysacu - Sýrmakinesis *#Leol Ponce - Auto-Dermakinesis *#Sports Marx Milano - Koniokinesis *#Paolo Teixido - Psammokinetic Physiology *#Ken Brianson - External Nerve Control *#Jack Flores - Mummy Mimicry *#Nahuel Thorne - Mini-Me *#Nicholas Martinez - Body Hijacking *#Melanie Hawks - Vines Mastery *#Melania Deveraux - Kagune *#Camille Deveraux - Dynamax *#Jesus de los Santos - Groundhog Day *#Toto Henderson - Hyper Contortion *#Loana Rios - The Queen *#Josephus Barros - Lion Ant and Nippitaty *#Marian Herrera - Cyberpathy *#Gwidon Guilliano - Magnetization *#Ajay Rupinder - Omniglotism *Daniel Tortoriello - Float Deal *Class 1-E: *#Felix Kjellberg - Gamer Conjuration *#Gabo Tumorro - Empathic Tattooing *#Louise Sudek - Self-Propelled Flight *#Yuya Castañeda - Serpent Hair *#Rubius Gundersen - Gamer Transflux *#Dross Revilla - Oneirokinesis *#Fernand Floop - Gamer Power and Gamer Vision *#Anthony Eden - Real-Life Geometry *#Ian French - Fireworks Control *#Benji Prince - Nitikinesis *#Justice Holt - Amaikinesis *#Brawler Hitmon - Quick-Mo *#Ken Tsugiri - Flowmotion *#Ganna Shuto - Lock On *#Riqueza King - Midas Touch *#Lazlo Spyder - Big Foot *#Rajesh "Raj" Patel - Pachydermism *#Cobalt "Clam" Hornsotre - Karkadann *#Mercury Meltmann - Auto-Ferrokinesis *#Silver Slate - Argentokinesis *Ariel Aguirrez - Grass Control *Student Council: *#Wido Crespi - Internal Exo-Armor and Cyber Staves *#Pedro Anguila - Endermanhood *#Rob Avert - Kill them with Laughter *#Mary "Majo" Joseph - Scouter *Sir Bythesea - Lactokinesis *Epic - Element of Surprise *Land Puscat - Playlist *Ryan Acres - Orcinus Sapiens and Nerfing *Shelia Erinni - Strong Jaw *Studens Concilio: *#Igone Rey - Alkahestry *#Itsaso Harred - Lepídeskinesis *#Senescence Bonsquier - Gerontokinesis *#Dream Colavecchio - Hydrikinesis *##Andromeda Nuttal - Calciokinesis *##Gardenia Crowther - Calciokinesis *#Fable Cedeño - Intuitive Intellect *Class 1-1: *#Birch Pober - Aurokinesis *#Bogart Mirren - Nitrokinesis *#Holiday Carla - Califorkinesis *#Moon Nighy - Íliokinesis *#Prairie Febland - Cukinesis *#Beech Bonneville - Leakinesis *#Wrench Woodbead - Magnekinesis *#Salmon Schofield - Neodkinesis *#Pike Grader - Ferrikinesis *#Pine Gruger - Carbokinesis *#Navy Kershaw - Phosphokinesis *#Lark Ashworth - Roentgeniumkinesis *#Isle Butterworth - Crysaliskinesis *#Cadence Ingham - Sodiukinesis *#Echo Lord - Brimstokinesis *#Cabot Ogden - Stannokinesis *#Cedar Sutcliffe - Titániokinesis *#Grove Clegg - Ouranokinesis *#Cameo Dyson - Synokinesis *#Bell Crossley - Chlorkinesis *Arbor Howarth - Platakinesis *Dame Bytheseashore - Psomíkinesis *Field Pussett - Soundtrack *Epoch - Element of Surprise *Fuschia Formos - Shining Gloom *Story Anuthosh - Surface Skating *Stanley Mann - Spider Mimicry *Padawan Senate: **Kan Kujo - Technopathy **Ary Edges - Gimmick Puppet **Seiko Shirogami - Propietakinesis **Maru Kobayashi - Quantum Lag *Cult of Awesomeness: **Futaro Shikigami - Benzinakinesis **Suimi Shikigami - Ygrókinesis **Chikara Shikigami - Stereóskinesis **Kaito Shikigami - Plasmakinesis *Badass Clans: **Leorio Diaz - Atmokinesis **Gema Ahnidotter - Chlorokinesis **Reva Ahnidotter - Chlorokinesis *Madness League: **Eri Kakyoin - Rewind **Nise Monoma - Control C **Malcolm Nicholson - Mega Lightning *Lone Wolf Legion: **Maicol Croth - Spinjitzu **Max Triunfo - Dinosaur Armor **Maury Mistero - Sonokinesis **Blasa Rivas - Ability Network *Herman Harmond - Imaginize *The Splinter Cell: **Trimurti: ***Shotaro Sunachu - Sunamancy ***Shotaro Hitokage - Pryomancy ***Shotaro Umihebi - Hydromancy **Diogo Sgnofio - Bankruptcy **Triumvirate: ***Josefumi Ryogami - Dimensiokinesis ***#Yusaku Kurashiki - Delete ***#Zeppeli "Zipper Man" Zizzleswift - Zipokinesis ***#Yozora Onimura - Aeromancy ***#Ichika Deizuka - Meercat Mimicry and Super Speed ***#Ryosuke Tatsumata - Dracokinesis ***#Daiya Mondo - Jewelry ***#Hana Mizuki - Fragokinesis ***#Urizel Víbora - Venomancy ***#Josuke Zuzunaga - Tesseract ***#Sorní Sandemetrio - Malleability ***Reina Higashikata - Essokinesis ***#Raiha Higashikata - Psychíkinesis ***#Chitose Dotei - Nebukinesis ***#Shirayuki Joshi - Cryomancy ***#Bella Perfume - Siren Songstress ***#Mona Hiyo - Heliokinesis ***#Lisa Hiyo - Lunakinesis ***#Hart Ariztimuño - Telekinesis, Telepathy and Transmaterialize ***#Iana Vital - Virogenesis ***#Petra Pregonas - Vitrikinesis ***#Chic Funes - Sweet Voice ***Light Nekomaru - Downside Up ***#Neo Trimurti: ***##Thunder Soshin - Brontemancy ***##Fire Soshin - Calomancy ***##Freezer Soshin - Frigiomancy ***#Hōritsu Murphy - Vento Acqua ***#Juan Oyecomova - Copymancy ***#Cioccolata Calda - Mycokinesis ***#Casata Sicuro - Safehouse ***#Tenore Sax - Hallucikinesis ***#Osiris Tamashin - Meta-Lock **Christo - Armageddon *Kaiser - Soul Plunder and Mystic Plunder **Draco Lucifer - Link Sense and Nigh Mystopotence ***Diavolo - Creative Mode and Mystopotence Magycklof Magycklof are the Potentisapiens, that instead of having superpowers, they have magic. They share the same common traits as the normal ones (Including the Law of Highlander, but excluding the Power Soul). List of Known Magycklof and their magics *Samurai Sword Swarm: **Asimov Villin - Electrology and Photology **Gumball Villan - Terralogy and Ferrology **Paradox Bread - Fragology **Sliced MacCaa - Velocilogy **Kicker Sallow - Chthonic Entropy *Fantasy Tumbler - Pyrology and Cyrology *Novella Miracle - Kazelogy *Allegory Fernsby - Mizulogy *Granite Chips - Geo-Thermology *Nubatama Dankworth - Umbralogy *Coal Edevane - Comet Specialist *Afternoon MacQuoid - Juggernut Charge *Doe Birdwhistle - Shihai *Easter Berrycloth - Avgólogy *Haiku Slora - Goofy Goober *Truth Relish - White Lie *Dune Gastrell - Télmalogy *November Rummage - Audiology *North Southwark - Heliology and Lunalogy *Early Temples - Equinox *Ranger Nithercott - Magnelogy *Free Hatman - Mirror Force *Bay Maiclerk - Panoplíalogy *Fjord Jarsdel - Shinka *Cricket Raynott - Aphrodisios *Author Ajax - Anti-Materiology, Nullification and Realistic Magic Category:Races